


Leaving

by killing_rose



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/pseuds/killing_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she left Charming, Tara left her pictures of her parents in her bedroom, left the alcohol under the sink, and left her arrest record at the station house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

She runs into him right before she leaves. Her car’s packed—eighteen years worth of clothes and books, knickknacks, and mementos. She left her pictures of her parents in her bedroom; left the alcohol under the sink; left her arrest record at the station house.

(Unser took her aside and said that “interested parties” convinced him to get her record expunged, from the drunk and disorderly to that unfortunate bar brawl. And that little joyride two years ago. And the truancy. And…yeah, she should stop thinking about this. Right now.)

They had their last fight two months ago. She still wants him to leave with her, wishes that it was possible. But she’s a realist, no matter what Gemma fucking believes. Knows that Jax’s life revolves around the club, around the Reaper on his back.

For the first time in four years, they haven’t fallen into bed for two months. Haven't kissed for the first time in over five years. No makeup sex, no drunken sex, no “you fucked a Croweater” sex. Hell, last month? She was horny enough to have sex with Davy Hale. That boy. So damned clueless about the entire world.

She’s leaving her past here, her exploits, everything that defines Tara Knowles. She’s going to be a doctor. Aunt Rosie’s already said that if she so much as breathes wrong, she’s kicking Tara out—and she needs the free room and board if she’s going to have a chance in hell.

And then she runs into him at the gas station just outside of town. He’s idling in the parking lot, Opie right behind him.

Asks him if he’s come to dissuade her, and he just sighs. The big bad biker can’t ask his ex-old lady (got the tattoo to prove it—what the fuck was she thinking?) to come back, but the look tells her enough.

Can’t help herself. Gives him one last kiss for old time’s sake. Quirks her lips at the unspoken question. Tells him that he should get back to Teller Morrow and the club.

Wonders to herself if this is fucking worth it as she walks away. Turns back, takes two steps. Reins herself in, reminds herself that she's not an old lady anymore. Not his old lady anymore.

And then she shakes her head and climbs back in the car.

Speeds on down the road, past the Welcome to Charming sign, speeds on down the interstate. She’s bound for San Diego, for college, and then med school.

She’s done with Charming—with her dad, with the club, with Gemma and Clay and Opie.

Done with Jax.

This Tara Knowles is dead.

Now she just has to figure out who the fuck she is without the club.

Without him.


End file.
